Adam and Savannah
by Believenfairies
Summary: Savannah is finally leaving the nest and moving into an apartment of her own. Adam make a surprise visit home supposedly to help with the big move, but who really knows. If enough people read ans review then I will gladly continue the story.


Savannah and Adam

"Stupid box, fit," she pushed again. "I swear I'm going to blow you sky high, just fit in the stupid car."

Savannah was trying her hardest to shove a square cardboard box into the trunk of her car. There were only three boxes left and by god they were going to fit. Paige and Lucas's car was filled to the brim, and Savannah was determined to remain in her new apartment for a least two days once she got there. Again she gave the box one good shove and was forced back when the box, again, refused to budge. Two hands came around her waist to keep her from tumbling backwards. Savannah took a sharp breath in.

"I hate to break it to you Savannah but there are some things in this world that you cannot force into doing what you want," Adam chuckled.

Savannah turn around quickly hitting him with the box, she did the only thing she could think to do when he was around. Slap him with sarcasm, "Really I had no idea inanimate objects couldn't hear me, whatever would I do without you." She shoved the box into his arms, "You have a better idea?"

"Actually," he beamed, "I do." Adam took the box, walked to the curb where his jeep was waiting, and loaded the box into his back seat. When he turned back around to face Savannah he had a big smirk on his face. "See what being nice will get you."

God, that stupid smirk killed her every time. Before Savannah could work up a good response, Paige and Lucas walked out.

"Adam, what are you doing here," Paige ran up to him, arms already extended for a hug.

"My dad told me you guys were moving Savannah out today, I thought I'd come and help out."

"Weren't you in California though," Lucas asked picking up the last two boxes and loading them into the back of Adam's car.

Adam looked at Savannah, "I felt like it was time to come back."

Everyone loaded into their perspective cars and began the fifteen minute drive to Savannah's new apartment building. It was a very cozy one bedroom apartment. The living room looked was rather large for an apartment; that may have been because there was no dining room table. (Savannah didn't cook and no one wanted her to.) It was furnished with only a couch, a few rolling square cushions, a table, and a TV on a stand. The walls and furniture were vibrant colors that should never be seen in the same room, but for whatever reason, worked.

"Nice place," Adam said walking over to the kitchen to raid the refrigerator. "Hey, the thing is empty, that's not allowed."

"I'm on it," Paige replied, she looked up at Lucas. "Do you think you can survive if I leave you alone with these two?"

"Adam, stay out of my drawers, haven't you ever heard of privacy?" Savannah yelled slamming something shut.

"Sure I have, I just don't care that much," he laughed.

"I think I can handle it," Lucas said looking toward where Savannah and Adam continued to argue.

Paige wrapped her arms around his neck forcing him to lean down and meet her lips. Paige broke the kiss first, "If you feel yourself starting to wane just remember that tonight we have the whole house all to ourselves." Paige saw Lucas's eyes light up, "And I have a few new spells for you."

Lucas puller her to him for another fierce kiss, "You've got one hour."

Paige laughed as she pulled away from him and walked into the Savannah's room to make sure they were both still breathing.

Savannah and Adam were sitting on the bed heads together looking at one of Savannah's photo albums, mumbling about one thing on another. It was easy to tell, from the first moment Savannah lay eyes on Adam that she was head over heels for him; she was only nine so he attraction was more amusing than anything else. In the last year or two however it seemed that Adam was falling for Savannah as well, that was something no one had expected. Paige just stared as she watched Adam lightly bump Savannah with his shoulder and she return the bump with equal playfulness.

Paige took a deep breath, oh boy.


End file.
